1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocal compressor, and more particularly to, an apparatus for fixing a stator of a motor of a reciprocal compressor which can fixedly couple the stator of the motor to other components, and a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a compressor transforms an electric energy into a kinetic energy, and compresses refrigerants by the kinetic energy. The compressor is one of the major components of a refrigeration cycle system, and classified into a rotary compressor, a scroll compressor and a reciprocal compressor awarding to a compression mechanism for compressing refrigerants.
The reciprocal compressor is classified into a compressor for compressing a gas by transforming a rotatory force of a rotary motor into linear reciprocation, and a compressor for compressing a gas by a linear reciprocation driving force of a linear motor.
The reciprocal compressor using the linear motor includes a frame, a linear motor for receiving power and generating a linear reciprocation driving force, a compression unit for receiving the linear reciprocation driving force of the linear motor and compressing a gas, a resonance unit for resonating a motion of the compression unit, and a valve unit for controlling flow of the gas.
The linear motor includes an outer stator, an inner stator inserted into the outer stator, and a mover movably inserted between the outer stator and the inner stator.
The outer stator and the inner stator are formed in a cylindrical shape. In order to minimize flux loss, a predetermined shape of thin plates are radially stacked in a cylindrical shape toward the center of the cylindrical shape. That is, the outer stator and the inner stator are stacked bodies.
The outer stator and the inner stator are fixedly coupled to the frame. Because the outer stator and the inner stator are the stacked bodies each respectively formed by radially stacking the plurality of thin plates in a cylindrical shape, it is very important to fixedly couple the plurality of thin plates composing the stacked bodies, and then fixedly couple the fixed stacked bodies to the frame or other object. Especially, an interval between the outer stator and the inner stator composing the linear motor influences efficiency of the linear motor. Accordingly, the outer stator and the inner stator must be precisely coupled to minimize the interval. In addition, when a flux flows through the outer stator and the inner stator, a force is applied to the thin plates composing the staked bodies. Thus, the thin plates must be firmly fixed. If the outer stator and the inner stator are not firmly fixed but separated in a thin plate coupling state, they may contact the mover, to damage components.